


The Case of the Pacific Proposal

by BlueZaca



Category: Perry Mason (TV), Perry Mason - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I love them so much, Multi, perry and della are like the ultimate friendship/relationship goals tbh, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueZaca/pseuds/BlueZaca
Summary: When Perry gives Della a black pearl necklace for her birthday at the end ofThe Case of the Reckless Romeo, he says that they're going to take a "trip to where those grew up". This takes place when they take the trip.





	1. The Proposal

“Well, Perry,” she smiled over the table at him. “You said that we’d make a trip to where these pearls grew up.” She fingered the black pearl necklace around her neck. The same one that Perry gave her for her birthday a few weeks ago. The same one that Perry had given to her with the promise _“We’ll take a trip to where these grew up.”_

“And here we are.” He said with a smile.

“An island somewhere in the South Pacific. Sounds so romantic. It _is_ romantic. The sunset,” she nodded towards the ocean, the sun changing the sky into a hundred different and equally beautiful hues. “The ocean, the sand.” A smile played on her lips. “The company.” She said in a low almost seductive voice.

His blue eyes caught her brown one and held them. Memories seemed to pass between them, memories from so long ago that they still held so dear. There was a wistful longing in both of their eyes. A fond remembrance and yearning for the past. Not so much to be young again, not so much to relive the years, it was more a longing for company they knew they would never have again.

She gently reached across the table and grasped his hand in hers, squeezing it gently. “Isn’t it funny? How much it feels like he should be here? Telling jokes,”

“Stealing food.” He said with a small smile. “Calling both you and the scenery the most beautiful things he’s ever seen. You, of course, being the more beautiful of the two.”

She laughed a low throaty chuckle. Then shook her head with a smile. “I miss him.”

“Everyday.” A sad smile. “Della?”

“Hmm?”

“Would you like to walk to that bench?” He nodded to a bench that sat facing the ocean. A short distance from the table they were currently sitting at.

“Mmm okay.” She helped him up, slipping her arm into his, his other hand using his cane to support himself.

They sat down carefully on the bench, and they both sat arm in arm watching the sunset.

“Della?”

“Yes, Perry?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“I mean it.” He turned his head slightly, his gaze studying her face before turning back to the ocean and sunset. “Della, we’ve known each other since,”

“Ahem.” She cleared her throat.

“For the past few decades.” He chuckled. “And I love you. I have for a long time.”

She took rested her head against him. “I know.”

His arm was around her and he pulled her closer. “Della?”

“Hmm?”

“If it wasn’t for you, I don’t think Paul or I would have ever made the first move.”

She chuckled. “You were both to scared.”

“I’m forever indebted to you for making sure both Paul and I wound up together. I’m forever indebted to you for...a _lot_ of things.”

“I didn’t do much for you two. Just let Paul know that he should go ahead and tell you that he loved you. And that he shouldn’t be afraid to take you in his arms and kiss you.”

He let out a low laugh and kissed the top of her head. “I had been pining for years over him. I wanted so badly to hold him and kiss him, and I was so afraid to even let myself daydream about it.”

“Della?” He said after a few minutes.

“Hmm?”

“Do you know how many people would assume that we were a couple?”

“What ever would make them think that?” She said with a smile. Her head resting against him, his arm tenderly around her.

“The other night we actually slept in each others’ arms, Della.”

“Sleeping in the same bed doesn’t mean two people are necessarily _dating._ ” She laughed. It had started a while back. They had adjourning rooms in a hotel. They left the door between their rooms open, they had no need to close it. And then one night she had a nightmare. She wandered into Perry’s room, hoping that he would be up working on the case, as he always was. She had found him in bed, reading over some notes on the case. He had looked at her with a question in his eyes. She told him that she had had a bad dream and couldn’t fall back asleep. She hoped that maybe he would still be up and they could talk or work on the case or _something_ . His knee was bothering him, again, so she told him not to worry about getting up. She could sit in a chair next to the bed and talk to him. _Nonsense_ , he told her. She could sit on the bed with him. (It’s not like they didn’t already sit that closely when they were on the couch.) And somehow she had found herself in his arms. Somehow, they had fallen asleep together like that. Somehow, they realized that sleeping was much easier when they were close to each other. Their breathing like an anchor for the other, letting them know everything was okay. Somehow, Della had realized that it wasn’t just her that had the occasional bad dream. Somehow, Della realized it wasn’t just her who would cry over Paul at nights.

“Well most people speculate to that direction.” Perry said.

“Ah, but speculations mean nothing.” Anyone walking in and seeing them at nights would speculate they were dating, and had been for a long time. Maybe they would think Perry was just another wolf of a boss, bedding his secretary, and had been for a long time. Maybe they would think it was true love. Maybe they would think...so many things were possible for speculation.

“I gave you a black pearl necklace for your birthday, and took you to an island in the South Pacific.”

“And I appreciate both. _Immensely_.” She laughed.

“Della?”

“Yes, Perry?”

“Will you marry me?” His voice sincere.

“Perry?!” She gasped.

“You don’t have to.”

“Perry?” She sat up and turned to look at him.

“You can say no.” He looked down at his hands.

“Perry?” Her voice almost a whisper.

“I won’t mind.”

“Perry?” Her disbelief no less than her surprise.

“I love you, Della.” He turned to look at her, an almost sad smile on his face.

“But,” she asked with raised eyebrow, “as a wife? I don’t understand?”

“I know. It seems odd. The gay man asking the most wonderful lady in the entire world to be his wife. A wonderful lady who would much rather have a wife herself.” It felt odd to say it. It felt odd for so many reasons and one reason was because for the first part of his life the word _gay_ wasn’t even used to refer to something outside of just another synonym for _happy._ Then again, he could honestly say he _was_ quite happy at the moment.

“Della,” he said softly, taking her hands in his. “I don’t have anyone I’d rather spend the rest of my life with. _Hell_ , we’re already doing that aren’t we? I just, I just want it to be official. So that when I die,” he said it with such authority and conviction. No _“if i die first”,_ no _“if something should happen to me”,_ just _“when I die”_. “When I die, you’ll get everything. It’s more permanent, it’s more sure than a will in some ways. I don’t have anybody else I’d rather have it.”

“Perry,” her disbelief and surprise still in her voice. “Perry, I don’t care about your money. I,”

“Della, I _know_ . But I want you to be taken care of. For certain. Hell, we’re already sharing a bed, and we’re doing it as _friends_ not as lovers. Marry me as a friend. You don’t have to. You don’t if you don’t want to. But if you do, you’ll make me the happiest man alive.”

She studied his face. She looked into his blue eyes. She took one of her hands and caressed the side of his face, her fingers gently caressing his beard.

After a few minutes, she simply said, “Yes.”

“Yes?” He inhaled with a start.

“Yes.” She smiled. She kissed him softly, quickly, on his lips.

He blinked back a few tears.

“Although, Mr. Mason, while I do think you’re _very_ attractive,” a tease in her voice, “I can’t say I’m _attracted_ to you. But, that’s no fault of yours.”

“Miss Street, I can say the exact same for you.” A smile playing on his lips.

“Somehow, I feel that if Paul were still alive you’d be giving this speech to him. Don’t know how that makes a girl feel, being second choice and being picked only because the first choice is no longer with us.” She teased him, and then laughed a melancholy laugh.

“You don’t even have to marry me as a friend. You could still have the most beautiful woman you wanted.”

“At this age? Why, Mr. Mason, I’m getting much too old to chase pretty girls. You? Well they always say you should marry your best friend. Guess I can’t go wrong with that.” She smiled and then leaned against him again. Her head resting on his shoulder.

“You don’t think I’m just another wolf of a boss trying to marry his secretary do you?”

“Perry,” she wrapped an arm around him, “nothing could be farther from the truth.”

“I love you, Della. I always have.”

“I love you, too, Perry.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated putting this into my **[series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1174730)** of Perry and Paul as a couple but decided to post this as a standalone. (The Perry/Paul relationship mentioned in this though sorta refers back to it.)  
> Hope you enjoy (:


	2. The Rings

“What type of ring would you like?” He asked as they sat next to each other on their balcony. His fingers threaded through hers.

“You don’t already have one picked out?” She laughed. The moon casting its light onto the ocean. Waves keeping a constant beat on the shore.

“Well,” a low chuckle, “I _did_ pick out a ring. But, well it’s not exactly a _wedding_ ring. I _could_ show it to you. I was planning on giving it to you on a special night, and I guess that the night I proposed to you is special enough.”

“ _Perry Mason_ .” She turned to look at him, and rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out. “Of _course_ I want to see it!”

“Okay, Miss Street. If you really _want to_.” He grinned. He stood up, carefully, and took her hand as she got up also.

He went inside their hotel room and dug in the front of his suitcase, and pulled out a small, dark blue, ring box.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, her sitting next to him, and opened the ring box slowly. She let out a gasp when she saw it.

“ _Perry!_ ” Her hand grasped the top of his hand. “It’s _gorgeous_.”

“You really like it?” He took the ring out and slipped it onto her pinky finger.

“It’s _beautiful._ ” It was a black onyx pinky ring similar to his. Surrounding the black onyx were tiny diamonds. Enough to make it glitter. Enough to make the black onyx seem to sparkle. And on the top of the ring, and on each side, were three respective stones.

“What are the other three stones?” She asked as she admired the ring.

“Our birthstones.” Perry said quietly.

“Paul’s, your’s, and mine?”

“Mmmhmm.” He held her hand in his.

“I love it.”

“Do you want to pick out your own wedding ring? Our wedding rings?” He asked as his thumb lightly brushed the top of her ring.

“What’s wrong with these?” She threaded her hand with the ring into his hand with his pinky ring. Her ring now next to his.

“They’re not what you’d call,” a smile played on his face, “traditional.”

“Mmmm. Well, I can’t say that I mind. They match and compliment each other nicely.” She caught his eye and grinned. “Like us.”

He smiled. “Well, Miss Street, do you have any preferences as to where you’d like to make it official? Where we should say our vows? The beach out there,” he nodded towards the open balcony doors, “or maybe the ship we’re going back on? Or….” He let his voice trail off, his blue eyes twinkling.

“Those all sound like wonderful options. Maybe we should sleep on it before deciding such an important decision to such a milestone.” A smile both in her voice, on her face, and twinkling in her eyes. “But, Mr. Mason,” she raised an eyebrow, “since I’ll soon enough be Mrs. Mason, maybe you should get used to calling me that.”

“Mrs. Mason?”

“We _are_ getting married, aren’t we?”

He quirked an eyebrow. “I was planning on taking _your_ name.”

She shook her head with a laugh. “Perry Street?”

“It _does_ have a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

“Mmm, well,” she grinned and placed a kiss on his cheek, “I _do_ think it sounds lovely.”

“You’re the head of our office, you know. We could have _Street and Street_ put on the doors.”

“May do better business than we have in _years_.” She laughed.

“I wouldn’t doubt it.” He put an arm around her and pulled her close. “I love you, Della Street.”

“I love _you_ , Perry Mason. _Ahem_. I mean Perry Street.”

“Forever and always.” He said in a low voice.

“Forever and always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first posted this story I thought that it was just going to be the one chapter, but then I got inspiration for another part of this story and this was the result. And ever since Perry went by "Perry Street" in _"The Case of the Deadly Toy"_ I've had the idea of Perry taking Della's last name again. I hope you enjoy. (:


End file.
